1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a silver thin-film spread apparatus by means of deposition of nano metallic silver configured to form nano metallic silver thin-film on a surface of a substrate.
2. Background
Generally, surfaces of resin molded articles such as vehicle parts and electric home appliances parts are widely used with wet plating or dry vacuum deposition devices to provide a luxurious and beautiful metallic appearance. In order to provide these resin molded articles with a luxurious and beautiful metallic appearance, plating with copper, nickel, and the like is applied on the plastic resin molded articles using plating and/or vacuum deposition methods. However, the coating method involving the conventional plating process raises_problems in wastewater treatment on environment, which in turn creates disadvantages of increasing wastewater treatment facilities that need strict control thereon.
Consequently, increased investment in wastewater treatment facilities and increased size of the facilities for the vacuum deposition devices decrease the productivity. Furthermore, mirrors or reflection plates are generally made continuously by a sequence of steps on a mirror conveyor. The conventional methods for manufacturing reflection plates are constructed such that mixed solution for forming a silver film by means of the prior art plating method is sprayed on and combined at the sensitized glass surface to deposit the silver film.
However, if the conventional reflection plate manufacturing method is employed, the deposition uniformity of the silver film layer is disadvantageously low to decrease the reflectivity to allow light to escape, whereby it is difficult to form a predetermined thickness of silver film and to reduce the manufacturing cost.
Particularly, there is an omnipresent need of manufacturing a reflection plate with a high reflectivity and price competitiveness over that of the conventional reflection plate in generation of electricity using solar light.